Destiny Love
by Senshi Momo
Summary: Story about Serena of Moon Kingdom and Darien of Earth. This does not follow the original series. My very first attempt.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Destiny Love ~ Chapter 1  
Author: Sailor Peach   
E-mail: saigon_rose@hotmail.com  
Date: May 14, 2001  
  
Note: This is my first attempt to write a fanfic, so any kind of critique or comment to my writing is welcome. Write me please... 'cause I need input (good or bad) to see if I should continue or should I change something... Thanks!!!  
  
Disclaimer: The character's in this story don't belong to me, however maybe with wishfull thinking Darien could become mine, mine, all mine...*hahahahaha... Watch it girls, I've got claws*. Now seriously, don't sue me, I'm just a poor college student and have nothing to gain from this other than the many e-mails *I hope* that would come from the critics/reader's.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Far away, on a distant planet where there was never day only night, stood a palace made of ice and stone. The inhabitants of the planet called themselves children of darkness, while the ruler, Queen of Darkness of the Dark Kingdom called herself Cosmos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO!" said Serena. "She can't do this! I will not allow her to do this to me." The princess sat on front of her vanity, while her mothers' loyal advisor brushed her hair.  
  
"You have no choice princess, your mother, Queen Serenity has decreed that you must marry the prince of Earth and unite both kingdoms in order to defeat the dark kingdom."  
  
"But Luna," exclaimed the princess, "I don't even know the guy."  
  
"You will soon enough," she sighed.  
  
"How do I know he isn't some weird creep that likes to eat little girls for lunch," pouted Serena.  
  
"Serena! Rest assured your mother would never marry you to a man like that. It is said that Prince Darien of Earth is the most noble man found in the planet system."  
  
"Yeah, a prince among men."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Serena and her loyal court were walking in the flower garden and where they were discussing the princess's upcoming nuptials. All the princesses were upset about the Queens decision about the arranged marriage between both kingdoms.  
  
"I can't believe that your mother would force you to marry someone you didn't love. I mean it's unthinkable," voiced Mina princess of Venus, pausing in front of a bush of exquisite daisies.  
  
"I know guys, it's soooo unfair," Princess Serena wailed, sitting on a bench surrounded by white roses. "I mean the least that could have been done was to let us meet each other, before not on the wedding day. I hate being kept in the dark about the important things that's happening around me. I wish there was some other way, another option or something that can beat the dark kingdom. Why can't mother let me use my powers, I can easily defeat that witch easily."  
  
"But princess," said Princess Ami of Mercury, "you know that if you use it, we could lose you. We have run out of options. This is our only hope to win the war without your sacrifice, and besides the prince is..."  
  
"Yeah I know, 'the most noble man found in the planet system'", Serena said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey Serena, it wont be that bad. At least I heard he was handsome..." said Rei, princess of Mars.  
  
"Stuck up, spoiled little prince..." muttered Lita of Jupiter.  
  
"Lita!" admonished Ami, "You shouldn't say that, in fact we shouldn't say anything, least while there are spies all over the kingdom. If the Dark kingdoms' Queen should find out, the safety of the planets and the unity will be in peril."  
  
"Face it Serena, this is your destiny"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prince Darien *sigh what a hunk*, or Dare as his friends called him, was out riding his stallion in frustration about his upcoming marriage also. He didn't want the marriage, but his mother had urged, and he resignedly agreed.   
  
"For the good of the kingdom," he bit out.  
  
"Your majesty, Dare!" called out, Neph, one of his four generals that followed him. "Wait up!"  
  
Neph, Jed, Malichite, and Zoy rode their horses closer to him, each noting how their princes' face was tense with annoyance and anger.  
  
"It's not fair. I wish there were some other way, another option that could win the fight against the Dark Kingdom. ARGHHHH!" yelled Darien. "Why couldn't one of you, my loyal generals sacrifice and unite the kingdoms instead."  
  
"You know that couldn't happen. We are not as noble-" started Malichite but was abruptly cut off by Darien.  
  
"Screw noble. Yes I know I'm 'noble', but what good is that to me."  
  
Zoy nudged his horse in front of Darien's stallion. "Dare, you know we sympathize with you, it's just that this has to happen. If not circumstance, then fate. You marrying would have to come sooner or later. You are the last in your line and must procreate to ensure the future of you bloodline."   
  
"I know it is important, it's just that I don't want to marry someone I've never met. I mean, she could be a toothless, spoilt brat for all we know. Who knows what she looks like."  
  
"I've heard that she has golden silk spun hair, and is a great beauty throughout the galaxy, only her mother could compare." Jed thoughtfully said, "I have an idea, why not check her out during the annual Moon Kingdom ball, just before the wedding next week. That way you can see your intended."  
  
"Hmm, it's a good idea," said Darien.  
  
The others nodded their heads in agreement. They were going to the ball.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What! How dare they try to form an alliance in a plan to defeat me. Well we can't let that happen can we," said a dark figure, on a throne surrounded in ice and darkness *I wonder if her butt froze*, her eyes blazing red as she said that.  
  
"Yes your majesty," replied the kneeling form in front of her.  
  
"What else have you heard Diamond?"  
  
"The prince of Earth plan to make an impromptu visit to the Moon Kingdom's annual ball next week. He wants to see his betrothed. I think that we should prevent the alliance then."  
  
"Yes, that would be excellent. I have great plans for that moon brat and her silver crystal powers. Once I have her, I'll harvest it and conquer the universe easily with the filck of my finger. *Yup, with her middle finger.* "   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Story Note: This story maybe done many times, but this is my version, which may not be as good, however, I put a lot of effort into this so don't b*tch.  



	2. Destiny Love: Chapter 2 (reviesed)

Title: Destiny Love ~ Chapter 2  
  
Author: Senshi Momo  
  
E-mail: senshi_bunny@hotmail.com  
  
Start Date: May 17, 2001  
  
Updated: May 22, 2001  
  
Note: Thank you for those reviews *sniff... look there are tears in my eyes*, it took me three days to write chapter 1 and will take me longer for this chapter and the next. Thank you for your honest remarks. Keep them coming people. Write me please... 'cause I need input (good or bad) to see if I should continue or should I change something... Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: The usual don't sue me stuff, boring and whatnot. OK! The character's in this story don't belong to me, however maybe with wishful thinking Darien could become mine, mine, all mine...*hahahahaha... Watch it girls, I've got claws*. Now seriously, don't sue me, I'm just a poor college student and have nothing to gain from this other than the many e- mails *I hope* that would come from the critics/reader's.  
  
Another note: Dude! If you read and think that my characters need more description then just forget about it... I'm writing and assuming you've watched the series and know these characters. Oh yeah, PG-13 rated I think.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gown's of the finest, suits made of the best cloths meshed *Meshed? Something out of Clueless right?*, mingled and twirled, around the ballroom floor, spilling out to the balcony's, into the drawing rooms of the palace. Gales of laughter and music could be heard throughout the palace, even past the grounds. None of them knew that doom was about to befall upon them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The princess's were rushing towards the ballroom of the palace where the annual Moon Kingdom ball was held. All of the were dressed up with their respective planetary colors, all flushed with excitement.  
  
In Mercury Blue, Ami's gown was modestly cut but not too conservative. The gown was supported with spaghetti straps of embroidered blue flowers *a cross between a rose and daisy*, only to be found on her home planet. With the combination of her eyes and hair, made her seem to be a vision of a blue pool moving gracefully down the hall, turquoise earrings twinkling in the light.  
  
Lita was like a sparkling olive-green *that or pea-green, take your pick*, which complimented her dark brown eyes. The gown was square cut in the front and crisscross strapped at the back. Her brown hair which she let loose, came down past her earrings of Jupiter Peridot *green gem, I looked it up on the net*, with little pink roses placed like a mini crown on her hair.  
  
Rei was fiery red. Her dress looked like it had been made from the gates of Hades, deep red and sexy. Her ears were adorned with the finest rubies mined on Mars. She looked dark and dangerous enough that if someone were to look at her, their eyes would be scorched *hot guys... Ack! I'm burning here*.  
  
Mina was in royal orange *can't think of anything now Mina slaps me on the side of my head*, ribbons of orange braided into her long golden mane. Winking in the light were her yellow topaz earrings. Her long gown was embroidered with pale yellow and pastel orange lilies *ugly I know, but my imagination is limited now*.  
  
Last of all was Serena. She was decked out in a ball gown *regency era* of silk and lace. Her choice of color was pearl white. *use your imagination here* Her ears and neck were adorned with the finest pearls from the deep seas of the galaxy, called Moon Tears. Her golden hair shone in the moonlight like a long river of gold. However elegant she looked, she still had trouble being on time for anything. *referring to the show*  
  
"Hey wait up guys," she called out to the others.  
  
"Serena, hurry up you slowpoke. We're going to be late and it'll be all your fault if we miss the hunks," scolded Rei, Serena sticking out her tongue as a retort.  
  
"Ditto Sere, and I get first pick," Lita put in.  
  
"No, I do." Mina turned around as they were rushing down the halls towards the ball. "I'm the goddess of love, and say I get dibs."  
  
"Logically guys, since this is the Moon Kingdom, the Moon Princes gets to choose first. However, since she is betrothed, I think there is a way that will allow us to all get a fair chance at them," said sensible Ami.  
  
All of them stopped to stare at Ami.  
  
"And what way is that?" replied Mina.  
  
"Well, since each of us are from the different planets of the solar system, I suggest that the planet closer to the sun gets first dibs and follow that order," answered Ami as she slowly inched away towards the ball, while the others pondered the solution.  
  
"Ok, the closest planet to the sun is Mer-," started Lita.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Rei. "Why that witch! Look she's getting away. After her girls!"  
  
The four of them took off to follow Ami, screaming in delight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is a bore," murmured Darien. "Do any of you see 'HER'?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Late I guess."  
  
"Hey, maybe she's outside," Malachite said.  
  
Just then, the girl's *you know who* stepped into the room laughing, rosy cheeks' from their mad dash to the ball room.  
  
"Ladies," summoned Luna from the other side of the room. "Over here."  
  
"Say Luna," called out Serena. "Nice dress."  
  
"Yeah, are you trying to make Artemis jealous?" asked Mina as Luna blushed.  
  
"Of course not, I just wanted to look my best tonight," Luna replied her eyes wrinkled in amusement.  
  
*A little note: After writing this much, I'm starting to wonder if there is a point in here, or if it's going anywhere. I'm like word counting forever, checking to see how many words I've finally managed to type since the last count. Honest to God, don't know how you writers do this. I am so exhausted thinking and translating everything into the words I'm typing. Never thought this writing stuff would be so difficult. I have a lot of good ideas, but typing them out in words is so hard. I work better in my imagination when I'm Sailormoon. 1023 words now and counting!*  
  
"Where's mother Luna?" asked Serena.  
  
"Her majesty and Artemis are with council in her chambers," Luna disclosed.  
  
"Does it have anything to do with Cosmos?" inquired Ami.  
  
"Yes it does, but you girls shouldn't worry about. Tonight you should all be having fun, especially you Princess. Since you will be marrying soon, you should spend your last ball as a single lady with as much gusto as you can. I'm going to see if the queen and Artemis are done yet. Have fun girls," she said as she walked towards the queen's chambers.  
  
They surveyed the room, their eyes roving towards the group of men eyeing them studiously while they in turn checked them out.  
  
"Wow, do you see those girls? They're hot. Check out that one in blue," whispered Zoy to the other men.  
  
"Man *my slang, I don't think they actually say that*, I'm going for the adorable looking orange. Looking good to eat. *oh!* " declared Neph.  
  
Jed whistled softly in Rei's direction. "That one's for me, the one in the red hot sexy number."  
  
Malachite stood staring in awe at Mina. "Look at her eyes. Her deep, rich brown eyes are just gorgeous *does a guy in reality ever say that?*."  
  
"Hmm," was all Darien said as he frowned at Serena. "I think I just may have found her. Yep, that's her alright. Incredible." Just looking at her made him feel all warm and tingly inside. She was so flawless, he thought, a perfect pearl. He never thought that his intended would be such a beauty.  
  
"Serena, I think the guy in the black tuxedo is checking you out," Mina told Serena.  
  
"There are so many guys here, which one?" Serena asked.  
  
"Are you blind girl? The one that's been staring at you forever. Oh look, he's coming over here with the other guys with him. Man I'd kill for the guy with short blond hair to ask me to dance," expressed Rei.  
  
"Ditto with the guy with long white hair. Who do you suppose they are?" Lita asked.  
  
"Excuse us, would you charming ladies give us the pleasure of dancing in our company?" asked Darien, his eyes fixed on Serena's.  
  
"Why we'd love too, don't you girls," responded Rei, as she gave her hand to Jed.  
  
The other girls nodded in unison and were whisked away onto the dance floor by their partners, leaving Serena and Darien alone.  
  
"Um, I don't really feel like dancing," said Serena nervously biting her lip, knowing the problem was her two left feet. She didn't want to look like a fool in front of this hunk. *what a hunk he is, man have you ever seen a guy so perfect like him besides the fact that the voice translation is horrible and corny and also he's just a cartoon-oops, sorry to digress sheepishly grinning you can tell he's my favorite subject, man I've got to get out more*  
  
"Well, ok. If you don't want to dance, how about a stroll into the gardens. I hear that the roses here are rare and magnificent."  
  
"Sure, that would be great."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My queen, is it time for the surprise yet?" Diamond asked as they stood in the shadows watching.  
  
"No, not yet. Soon, very soon."  
  
"I see our prey my queen."  
  
"Yes there she is. I wonder... Yes, I know now who the young man is. Let's follow them into to the gardens now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So where are you from?" Serena asked as they walked through the moonlit gardens, rows and rows of blooming flowers surrounding roses of every color in the center of the yard, a running fountain standing in the center.  
  
"Earth."  
  
"Is this your first time on the moon?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
*I want to stop here now, but this is chapter 1 since the first 'chapter 1' is like a prologue. Damn! The plot is so slow I know, so onward I go even if it kills me.*  
  
"Well what do you think?"  
  
"Exquisite," he replied while his eyes stared intensely into hers.  
  
Serena blushed at his answer. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, I'm here to meet my fiancé."  
  
Any hope of this hunk having an interest in her just died with his words. A look of disappointment flickered across her face. "Oh, well I guess she's lovely seeing that you're perfect and all," she stuttered.  
  
"You could probably say that," he smiled.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," apologized Serena. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Serena, I'm the Moon Princess."  
  
"Charmed, I am Darien," he paused. "Prince of Earth."  
  
She gasped. 'OHMYGOD!' she thought, he came to see me! This was the guy, the prince, whom she was to marry. Who knew he was such a babe. Never would she dream that she would actually feel lose any reservations to her arranged marriage. "I, uh- didn't know you'd be here. I thought we were going to see each other at the wedding you know."  
  
"Well," he drawled. They were both facing each other so that he could easily see every feature of her face. "I wanted to at least see who I was to marry instead of going in blind. Wouldn't you? Or did you just think that it didn't matter."  
  
"Um, no. Of course it matters."  
  
"So do you have any qualms of us marrying?"  
  
"Well no, not anymore. I mean, after seeing you I think that it'll work out. You're like perfect and all." Serena couldn't believe she said that. Here she is, with super hunk, and she just made herself sound like a super dweeb. "So, what do you think of me?"  
  
"I think that-," he started before being interrupted by a cackling of laughter.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! How very touching at this getting to know you moment," said Cosmos as she and Diamond materialized out of the shadows, both grinning wickedly. "Sorry to cut this conversation short, but I think that it is time for me to take my prize away now."  
  
"W-who are you? What do you want?" asked a frightened Serena.  
  
"I don't know who you are," Darien told Cosmos and Diamond, "but you have some nerve being intrusive in our conversation. Please remove yourselves off the palace premises at once."  
  
"What do you plan to do if we don't leave, hmm?"  
  
"Then I'll personally escort you out, by force if need be." Darien said as he positioned him self between them and Serena.  
  
"I don't think so little boy." She held out her hand to Serena. "My business is not with you, but with her. Come now princess, come quietly and no one will get hurt. Don't make it difficult."  
  
*during this conversation, Diamond is keeping silent, can't talk when witch is talking*  
  
He told Cosmos, "I don't think so witch."  
  
*... thinking... thinking...*  
  
"Your pathetic fool. Do you think you can stop me? The great and powerful Cosmos?" Saying that, she flicked her **** finger, flinging Darien onto a bed of flowers 3 feet away.  
  
"Darien," cried out Serena as she rushed to his unconscious body. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh your poor little prince is hurt. This is all your fault. Now be a good girl and do as you're told."  
  
"She's not going anywhere with you, you creep!" called out Lita, as she and the other girls' stood not too far away from the scene in the garden. The four of them had made excuses to their dances partners, to transform *into sailor scouts DUH!*, when Rei felt bad vibes surrounding their princess.  
  
"Guys, am I glad to see you!" called out Serena.  
  
"Diamond," summoned Cosmos, "get rid of these pests for me."  
  
"Yes my queen," he replied as he turned towards the four sailor scouts. "I will have the pleasure in acquainting you with my abilities," and proceeded in demonstrating his powers. "Let's see if you can fight this." A ball of blue fire burst out above his open palm, and suddenly flung onto the flowers in front of the scouts. The flowers reacted to the flames in a strange way, unexpectedly morphing into bizarre looking forms *monsters*. "Come my pretty Blooms and play with these girls."  
  
The monsters started to attack the scouts.  
  
*ok... envision an episode of the cartoon, everyone in action*  
  
"MARS FIRE BALL CHARGE!"  
  
"JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER!"  
  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"  
  
"MERCURY AUQUA ILLUSION!"  
  
Every time a monster was destroyed, a new one appeared, which weakened the scouts out. *this is going on while everyone else is watching*  
  
"We can't keep this up," Mina told them. "They just keep coming back. We need backup fast. Ah!" she screamed as one of the monsters slashed at her arm.  
  
"Don't worry fair maidens," Neph said as he shoved the tip of his sword into one a monster behind her, "we have come to help." The other guys that had danced with them earlier on were there too, each fighting the monsters with them.  
  
"Ami!" called out Rei. "Analyze them and find their weak spot NOW! Don't think we can keep this up much longer."  
  
"Ok! I'm scanning now. Yes, there is a way. Just aim for the ground and destroy their roots." *stupid but simple as that*  
  
"No can do! They're just too fast, need a distraction."  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES... BLAST!" The air in the garden was suddenly thicker with white fog. The monsters became confused and started attacking each other. "Now's your chance everyone!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Time to kick butt!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
*... everybody loves kung-fu fighting...*  
  
The scouts and men whipped the monsters big time *I can write whatever*. They attacked the ground with fury, blasting, hacking with all their might until every one of the monsters had vanquished.  
  
Diamond was astonished to find the fight ended and he, the loser. "Damn you! I don't understand how could I be defeated by a bunch of brats."  
  
"Oh, take a hike you jerk!"  
  
Cosmos turned to Diamond. "It seems as though you are weaker than a bunch of pathetic children."  
  
"Darien! Please wake up!"  
  
Darien moaned as he slowly shook himself awake to find an angel staring down at him with concerned eyes. "Am I dead?" he asked.  
  
Serena's eyes widen with confusion and concern that he suffered a concussion. "No, your not dead just hurt."  
  
"Darn, I think I've got broken bones."  
  
"My lord!"  
  
"Princess!" called out the scouts as they rushed towards both of them.  
  
"Are you both okay?" someone asked  
  
"Yes, just a bit bruised."  
  
"Hey you creeps, go back to the hole you crawled out from. Got anything more worse than that. You're no match for us!"  
  
"Lita," Serena said. "Don't bait her. She's much more powerful than you think."  
  
"She's right you know," Cosmos told them. "Don't underestimate me. Now, just hand over your princess and we'll be on our way or feel my strength."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Story Note: All I have to say is my muse is off taking its' vacation now, so I won't be having any inspirations just yet. Anyone got any good ideas on what I should write next? *need more sleep* 


	3. Destiny Love: Chapter 3

Title: Destiny Love ~ Chapter 3  
  
Author: Senshi Momo (formerly Sailor Peach)  
  
E-mail: senshi_bunny@hotmail.com www.geocities.com/senshi_momo  
  
Start Date: October 27, 2001  
  
Updated: December 11, 2001  
  
Note: Thanks minna for all your patience, I know that some of you have been waiting for my next chapter. Soo... sorry. Anyways, I got a job in June and was too pooped out everyday to write... not to mention the mental strain I go through everyday working with incompetent people...sheesh!  
  
I can't believe there are people out there writing fanfics...I guess they got a knock for them or something. I find that writing one chapter, let alone one paragraph is hard. I applause all those people who do write...you've got talent!!!  
  
Oh well let the story begin...  
  
Disclaimer: The usual don't sue me stuff, boring and whatnot. OK! The character's in this story don't belong to me, however maybe with wishful thinking Darien could become mine, mine, all mine...*hahahahaha... Watch it girls, I've got claws*. Now seriously, don't sue me, I'm just a poor girl and have nothing to gain from this other than the many e-mails *I hope* that would come from the critics/reader's.  
  
Another note: One of you sent me a message about a mistake of writing/pairing up a wrong couple... I apologize.  
  
Ok! my pairings are as follow... Serena~Darien - Ami~Zoy - Lita~Malichite - Rei~Jed - Mina~Neph.  
  
ARIGATO!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cosmos looked at them with cold calculating eyes. "I'm warning you not to test my patience. I assure you, I will obliterate everyone and everything standing in my path if the princess does not come with me."  
  
"We'll never let you have her you creep!"  
  
"Yeah, over our dead bodies!"  
  
"With pleasure." With just a blink of her eye the beautiful fountain literally turned to dust, dampness and dust filling the air.  
  
They all gasped in astonishment.  
  
"Now hand over the girl or the fountain wont be the only thing turning to dust. Wouldn't it be fun to see how much chaos there'd be if I decided to remodel the palace Diamond?"  
  
"Yes my Queen, it would be very entertaining." Diamond said gleefully.  
  
"You won't get a chance of doing that once we're through with you! JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER!"  
  
Cosmos held out her hand and blocked her attack, sending the bolt of energy right back at Lita.  
  
"NO! AHH!!!" cried out Lita, as she was forcibly blown back, landing on her back.  
  
"Lita!" Malachite and the others called as he rushed towards the fallen figure on the ground. "Are you alright my darling?" *I put down darling because I'm not sure what kind of endearment he'd use for her*  
  
"I think I'm ok, just feeling a bit run down. Help me up?"  
  
"You witch leave this place now," cried out Serena. "My mother is powerful. She wont let you get away with this. I will kill myself first instead of being caught by the likes of you two."  
  
*Pausing for the night...just haven't gotten my thinking groove back nite nite!!!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Poor little girl is going to sacrifice herself rather than coming with us. Doesn't that just bring a tear to your eye," drawled out Diamond.  
  
"It would," replied Cosmos. "Only I really don't have a heart nor emotions to be moved by it," she cackled.  
  
Ami walked up to Serena and placed a hand on her arm. "No Serena, you can't. It is our honor and duty to protect you. We could never allow anything to happen to you. Even if you do go with her, the Queen will do everything in her power to get you back and Cosmos knows this. She would not leave here with you without taking preventative measures like destroying this place."  
  
"Ami's right Serena," said Mina. "Why would you even think of that? We will defeat her like the punk beside her. They'll be crying all the way home once we're finished with them."  
  
"But," protested Serena, "look what happened with Lita. She's dangerous and we wont stand a chance."  
  
"I'll never let her lay a hand on you my princess." Darien said quietly, as his generals helped him stand up.  
  
"Thank you," Serena replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone's eyes were engrossed on watching the evil queens' next move. "Talking to you pests is tedious. Now hand over the girl or you will feel my wrath."  
  
"COSMOS!" admonished a voice. "How dare you trespass into the Moon Kingdom, after banishment. You will rid us with your presence voluntarily now or I will be forced to drive you out." From the shadows the Moon Kingdom's Queen Serenity stepped out, accompanied by her advisors.  
  
"My, my sister dear, aren't you in good health. I was just having a bit of fun with my niece and her little friends," she said in an innocent voice.  
  
"Your Majesty," Prince Darien started, "this witch, who calls you sister, has threatened and demanded we give over Princess Serena or she'll reek havoc around us."  
  
"Why have you come Cosmos? You were banished long ago to the nether universe and was forbidden to ever return here."  
  
"Why, I've come back to pay you a visit sister dear."  
  
"Don't call me sister!"  
  
Cosmos's eyes glinted cold steel. "I am planning to reclaim my throne which you had cheated me from. Now with the help of your girl and my powers, the rightful ruler of this Kingdom will return."  
  
Angered by what had been said Queen Serenity replied. "You gave up those rights long ago Cosmos, when you practiced the dark powers of the Forbidden. You were banished for your treasonous actions and your rights relinquished."  
  
"Do you fools think that you can stop me from taking what is mine? You cannot stop me, I have mastered the Forbidden and will easily obliterate anything that stands in my way."  
  
"Ah but we all know you need my daughter's power if you want to defeat me," pointed out Serenity. "That will never happen Cosmos, you will never be able to lay a hand on her as long as I am alive."  
  
"That can easily be remedied," smirked the evil being.  
  
Having said that no one *the good guys of course* was prepared for the sudden onslaught of small crystallized daggers being hurled towards them.  
  
The entourage from Earth protected themselves with their swords, while the planetary Princess all dodged the attack. The Queen, with a powerful sweep of her arm, pitched them right back at Cosmos, who in turn flicked her finger and turned them to dust.  
  
"Artemis and Luna please get everyone back to the palace where they'll be much safer. I will deal with my devious sister once and for all. Go now, hurry!"  
  
"All right people," cried Artemis. "You heard the Queen, lets get out of here."  
  
Everyone scrambled to onto the garden path leading towards the palace.  
  
"Can't have that can we?" said Diamond. "I'll go take care of our quarry my queen," and with a bow he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Now it's just you and me," indicated Cosmos. "I have waited for this moment  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Story Note: I know this chapter is short.It took me a long time to write and re-write it. Hopefully I can pick up the pace in the next chapter. Will someone lend me their muse? Mine ran of with my imagination. 


End file.
